Broken Trusts
by Demonic-Sakura
Summary: This is a Dilandau/Hitomi fic, so if you don't like this coupling, don't read it. Flame me if you want, I don't give a damn!! Have a nice life. and thanks 2 all who reviewed.
1. Van's Mistake

Van's Mistake  
  
By midnight, Van was wet, cold, and more depressed than when he began. He was searching the forest for any sign of Hitomi. The day's events plaguing his mind like a swarm of locusts.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He, Merle, and Hitomi were all there in the battlefield when it began. All went well until Hitomi got caught. Dilandau had seen hey, and had cornered her. He licked his lips and advanced towards her. She had tried to run, be he pinned her against a wall, his body pressing against hers. Dilandau smirked and kissed her gently, then forcefully. Hitomi struggled but to no avail. "It is pointless to resist me." Dilandau whispered. Van, noticing Dilandau's closeness to Hitomi, yelled out "Get your hands off her!!!" Dilandau razed an eye at him, " And if I don't?" He teased grabbing Hitomi's wrist. Van's reply was the unsheathing of his sword. Dilandau gave Hitomi a quick kiss, before tossing her to Miguel. "Hold her while I deal with him!!" Dilandau yelled. "I'll finish with you later my sweet!" he gently whispered to Hitomi before winking seductively. Miguel took hold of her arms, keeping her trapped, but for one second, Miguel felt pity for her, and in that second, Hitomi escaped. Van and Dilandau's swords clashes together in anger and hatred for each other. It was all out war and turmoil. Each trying to rip apart the other. Suddenly, a deep slash was made in Van's chest. Dilandau, seemingly satisfied, left with the other slayers.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
But that was not what had Van worried, for later that same night..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He and Hitomi were talking on the roof of the Palestinian castle. "That was a close call. Are you ok?" Asked Hitomi worriedly. "Be more careful Hitomi! I may not be there next time!!!" He said. "It's good to know you care Van." She said in a hurt tone. "But I don't care." He said hugging her. "What?" she gasped out, breaking away. Her eyes swelled with tears as she ran off. Van stood there confused, until the impactd of his words hit him like a kick in the stomach. `` "But I don't care" that's what I said. Shit!! I meant to say do but it came out don't `` He thought. " Oh no. I'M SO STUPID!!! WAY TO GO VAN!!!" He screamed at himself. *Elsewhere* Hitomi was busy writing a letter. She changed out of her dress back into her uniform. Placing her dress on the bed along with the letter, she quickly left. Van arrived moment later and saw the note. It read:  
  
Van,  
  
It is obvious to me that I am nothing but a burden to you. I hope in time you will forgive me for endangering you. I shall never be a bother again. I just want to you know that I love you  
  
Hitomi.  
  
"No, the can't be gone!! I can't lose her!!!" he yelled befor running off to find Allen. "I'll need help if I'm going to find her." He mumbled to himself. He found Allen by the window out looking Palace. Van took a few minutes to explain everything. "You what?? Are you completely stupid??" Allen growled. " I was worried about her and said the wrong thing!!" Van shouted back. "O.K. Let's just go find her. If she gets hurt, you'll answer to me!" Replied Allen. They parted in different directions. Allen towards the east, and Van towards the west where Hitomi was.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Hitomi was wandering miles from Palace when the rain began. "How could I even think that Van loved me??" She mumbled to herself. The rain drenched her, but she took no notice. "The sky is crying for me." She said. ``I should go back.`` she thought, but a little voice nagged at her. ``there's nothing for you back there`` it mumbled. Hitomi turned back and forth before becoming dizzy and losing her way. In the end, she started walking away from Palace.  
  
About a mile away, a very angry Dilandau awoke. He gulped in air as if he had just started living. He kicked the smoldering hunk of metal that one once his trusty melef Alseid. "Stupid melef!" He grumbled as he kicked it again. "Damnit, now I'll have to walk all the way to Palace in order to get back to the Vione!!" He retrieved his sword from the cockpit and nursed his bruised shoulder. Out of the crash, all he has was a bruised shoulder, a small cut on his neck and a few muscles that promised to be sore by morning. He began to walk towards Palace. He had been walking for about 20 minutes when he noticed a figure huddled on the side of the river about 100 meters away. He then recognized the outfit. "It's her!! It's that girl from Allen's castle!! I'll have her yet!" He licked his lips as if he had just spotted a delicacy he couldn't resist tasting. He slid his sword out of its sheath part way and advanced slowly. 


	2. An Invinsable Darkness

An Invincible Darkness  
  
Dilandau's sword glistened in the moonlight escaping threw the clouds and rain. He approached her with the grace and silence of a predator, about to pounce on it's prey. Suddenly, she turned. Her grief streaked face flooded with tears again as she got up to run. Unfortunately, as she turned to run, her ankle twisted, sending her crashing to the ground. She whimpered in pain as she landed. Dilandau, realizing that he had no more need of it, slid his sword back into his sheath. He knelt before her "I got ya." He taunted as he licked his lips in anticipation. "no, please." Begged Hitomi. "You're coming back to Zaibach with me whether you like it or not!" He replied with a smirk. "No." She replied in a quiet yet firm voice. "Enough!" Dilandau yelled before slapping her. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Hitomi resisted relentlessly, and Dilandau was forced to pull away. He growled in aggravation before grabbing her forearm and dragging her along with him towards Palace. It would be a three day walk. Hitomi tried to limp along behind him but could not, the pain eventually became to much for her and she sank to her knees. Dilandau growled and threw her to the ground with such a force that her shoulder scrapped against the ground and began to bleed. The same shoulder that had already formed a bruise from Dilandau dragging her along behind him. She looked up at him in fear as she searched her clothing for a clean piece to rip of and tie around her shoulder. Dilandau, somewhat confused, handed her the red uniform bow that had fallen off. "Thank you." She whispered fearfully whilst taking the cloth. She did not take her eyes off him as she nursed her shoulder in fear of being caught off guard. He simply glared at her.  
  
Hours later, her eyes snapped open. ``It was a dream`` She thought. Then as a rain drop hit her cheek she remembered everything. She noticed that Dilandau was fighting off a bad case of the yawns and had removed his armor. He wore nothing but a black silk undershirt and his leather pants. He tore a long strip off his shirt before removing it completely. He then tied her hands together before strapping them to his belt. "I won't run off" She said, hoping to convince him. "I can't take the chance of having you run off while I sleep. Not after I just found you." He mocked before checking the knots. He then laid his shirt on the ground before laying down. Hitomi tried to lay as far away from him as possible, but Dilandau saw this and pulled her into him. In the end, she had no choice but to lay her head on his chest. The silky skin and firm stomach were soft as she laid down. Dilandau's eyes snapped open and fell upon Hitomi's petite form resting on his chest. ``Hitomi, you will be mine, you will belong to me. Forever!`` He thought to himself. He laughed evilly before retiring for the night. Hitomi tossed and turned all night. They slept till morning as the rain fell. 


End file.
